The invention relates to an apparatus for holding a measurement object, and particularly an auto body component to be measured, in a reference position, comprising a clamping device, which can be attached to a carrier head, extends over the measurement object and holds it against the carrier head, and comprises a clamping element that can be placed against the measurement object.
Apparatuses having clamping devices of this sort are known from implementations wherein clamping elements that can be placed against the measurement object are connected to a lever, which can be pivoted between the carrier head and the clamping element against a spring force for the purpose of clamping the measurement object.